Hello, My Dear
by gugigi173
Summary: Ketika aku kembali menggali memoriku bersamamu, aku baru sadar betapa aku mencintaimu. Janji yang kau buat, kau penuhi namun tak bertahan lama. Karma, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Sudahkah kau bertemu keluargaku? Sekuel dari 'Thank You and Goodbye'. [KaruRi]
**Assassination Classroom (c)** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Hello, My Dear**

Saat itu musim gugur lima tahun yang lalu. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada _mouse_ , menatap takut sekaligus cemas pada layar laptop. Jurusan Ilmu Sosial dan Media, itu yang menjadi tujuanku. Serentetan nama demi nama terpampang jelas dalam situs yang baru kubuka. Dengan hati-hati, aku membaca setiap nama yang ada, tanpa melewatkannya satu pun. Satu nama yang kucari.

"Rio Nakamura. Rio Nakamura. Dimana sih?!"

Berulang kali aku menggumamkan kalimat yang sama, berharap yang kuinginkan akan terwujud. Kesabaranku mulai habis. Ingin sekali aku menangis ketika namaku tak kunjung ditemukan ketika _mouse-_ ku sudah men _-scroll_ hingga ke ujung tabel. Tidak, tunggu—

"Namaku! Namaku ada!"

Aku berteriak girang ketika kutemukan namaku berada diurutan keenam dari bawah. Tak menghiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang di dalam café, aku beranjak keluar dari tempat ini setelah sebelumnya kubereskan barang-barangku dan membayar pesananku.

Sebuah perjalanan yang baru saja akan kumulai. Bulan depan aku sudah harus menyiapkan tiket penerbanganku ke London. Fuh, tentu saja setelah merengek kepada Karasuma _-san_!

* * *

Kelas pertama berjalan mulus di hari ke-20 aku bersekolah di universitas ini. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar mengganjal perut karena tak sempat sarapan. Belum sempat aku menginjakkan kaki di lantai putih tempat tujuanku, seseorang menabrakku.

"Hei, perhatikan jalan—"

Amarah yang kuekspresikan dengan kata-kata, secara tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja.

"—mu."

Mataku melebar, begitu pula dengan pria di hadapanku. Apakah ini takdir? Atau hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka? Aku mengenalnya, sangat. Pria berambut merah, iris tembaga yang cantik, dan dagu yang selalu angkuh terangkat. Dan ... jas angkatanku?!

"KARMA _-KUN_?!"

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya sejak kelulusan SMP.

* * *

"Nakamura _-san_ , bagaimana caranya kau bisa sekolah di sini? Biayanya mahal, dan pengeluaran setiap bulan untuk sehari-hari saja sangat tinggi. Dan kau bilang kau punya rumah sendiri? Hebat sekali! Pajak di London kan besar."

"Fufufu, yang seperti itu sih enteng! Serahkan saja kepada Karasuma _-san_ dan semuanya beres!"

Aku tersenyum bangga. Kudengar tawa garing Karma dari seberang meja. Sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan pertama kami lagi, sejak saat itu pula kami mulai dekat lagi. Kami seringkali bertemu untuk sekedar makan siang bersama, dan membicarakan banyak hal. Terkadang aku merasa bernostalgia, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seolah kami kembali ke waktu-waktu SMP.

"Jadi kabar Karasuma _-sensei_ menjadi orang tua angkatmu itu benar ya?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan dengan nada yang sedikit meragukan. Perlahan tanganku meraih cangkir, lalu menyesap pelan kopi di dalamnya. Pahit, itu yang kurasakan oleh lidahku. Tentu saja karena aku memesan kopi hitam tanpa gula.

"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian keluargamu, Nakamura _-san_."

Wajahnya tertunduk. Aku menangkap suatu perasaan sedih dalam ekspresinya. Aku tersenyum, berusaha menahan air mata di pelupuk mataku.

* * *

Mataku menatap tanah penuh kerikil di bawah kakiku, irisku tak berniat—bahkan tak berani—melirik kedua matanya. Kurasakan hangat menjalar tak hanya dari pipi ke telinga, tapi juga ke seluruh tubuhku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tak memperdulikan perintah dari otakku untuk segera menenangkannya.

"Barusan, kau bilang apa?" tanya pria di hadapanku dengan nada penuh keterkejutan.

Kakiku gemetaran. Andai bukan karena keinginanku untuk terus berdiri menopang tubuhku, aku yakin aku sudah ambruk sejak tadi. Ini memalukan, sekaligus menakutkan—tidak, ini tak pantas disebut menakutkan. Mungkin mengerikan? Tidak, mungkin tegang? Arrrgggh, pikiranku mulai kacau!

"Kubilang, aku menyukaimu, Karma _-kun_."

Sekali lagi kusodorkan surat yang berada dalam genggamanku. Berwarna merah muda dan ada bentuk hati menghiasinya. Terlihat jelas sekali, itu surat cinta. Surat yang isinya kutulis dengan penuh perjuangan, kata-kata yang harus kurangkai saja perlu semalaman untuk memikirkannya.

Tak ada pergerakan selama beberapa detik, setidaknya sampai sepuluh detik aku menunggu dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman—membungkuk 90° dengan kedua tanganku terulur kepadanya. Hingga kurasakan kertas di tanganku sudah berpindah tangan. Aku mendongak penuh harap, akankah ia membalas perasaanku—

SREEEK!

Mataku menatap tak percaya. Usahaku sia-sia. Surat yang merupakan bukti perjuanganku kini tersobek dalam bentuk kecil-kecil. Kurasakan sakit dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku baru saja akan menangis ketika kedua tangannya memegang wajahku, mendekatkan wajanya padaku, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milikku.

"Itu jawabanku, Rio."

Dia tersenyum.

* * *

"Kau cantik."

Wajahku datar tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Aku tak yakin kalau dia—kekasihku ini, tengah memujiku. Karena setiap kali ia mengatakan kalimat itu, ada saja permintaan yang teriring di dalamnya. Aku menghela nafas, sedikit membenahi rambutku yang menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Kau mau apa Karma? Cepat katakan karena lima menit lagi aku harus berangkat." ucapku ketus kepadanya. Aku harus pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanku malam ini, tapi pria ini malah menerobos masuk rumahku dan menghalangiku untuk pergi. Tck, kekasih merepotkan.

"Jangan pergi, aku takut kau kenapa-napa."

Wajahnya memelas seperti anjing yang sering kulihat di penampungan, yang merengek minta diadopsi. Aku sudah sering melihat Karma yang seperti ini, jangan kira aku akan terpengaruh.

"Salahkan dirimu karena tak bisa menemaniku. Lagipula aku jago berkelahi, aku juga bersama teman-teman yang sejurusan denganku."

Air mukanya makin terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Andai bukan karena demamnya, ia bisa kuajak pergi bersamaku. Tapi aku tak ingin sakitnya bertambah, jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya tadi sore setelah mengompresnya di rumahnya. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang, Karma berdiri merentangkan kedua tangannya di ambang pintu kamarku.

"Kau cemburu karena ada laki-laki dalam kelompokku kan, Karma?" tanyaku jahil. Pipinya yang merah karena demam semakin memerah ketika kalimatku sampai ke telinganya. Aku menyeringai, sampai kuputuskan untuk menciumnya tepat di bibir. Tidak lama, hanya sekitar enam detik.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku takkan berbuat macam-macam, pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kau pulang, minum obat, lalu tidur, mengerti?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, menuntut jawaban sesuai yang kuinginkan. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia mengangguk dengan enggan.

* * *

"Aku akan mati enam bulan lagi."

Buku-buku dalam dekapanku terjatuh begitu saja. Aku tak percaya—dan tak mau mempercayai perkataannya. Aku menangis histeris ketika ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi Rio, kau bisa memutuskan pilihanmu." ujarnya sambil menyeka air mataku.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu sampai akhir, Karma."

Mati-matian aku berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi, tapi air mata ini terus mengalir. Karma memelukku, dan aku memeluknya balik, mencoba tenggelam dalam kehangatan dirinya.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

Hari itu aku merenung di atap kampus, mengingat tragedi beberapa tahun silam. Karma menghampiriku dan kami terlibat perbincangan yang memilukan—setidaknya bagiku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa menemanimu tiga bulan lagi. Selama sisa waktu itu, aku akan membahagiakanmu, Rio."

Kata-katamu yang selalu terngiang dalam benakku, janji yang kelak kau tepati namun tak bertahan lama. Kau meninggalkan luka besar di hatiku.

Tiga bulan kemudian, kau menikahiku. Namun belum selesai acara resepsi, kulihat dirimu ambruk di sampingku. Kau meninggal setelah seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit. Setidaknya aku bersyukur kau mengucapkan salam perpisahan sehari sebelum kepergianmu.

Karma, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Sudahkah kau bertemu keluargaku?

* * *

"Dua tahun setelah kematiannya—tepat ditahun wisudaku, aku kembali ke Jepang, tinggal di Tokyo dan bekerja di perusahaan keluargamu, sejak setahun yang lalu. Ironis, padahal aku benci _Asano's Family_ sejak SMP."

Asano merengut kesal, tapi tak ingin mengomel karena ini hanya akan membuat masalah, ia juga tak merasa enak hati kalau harus membuat kesal wanita yang tengah dirundung kesedihan ini. Rio yang sadar dengan ketidakberdayaan Asano, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya dia—maksudku Akabane itu sakit apa?"

Rio terdiam sejenak. Wanita itu memainkan sendok makannya, mencoba menimang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada rekan kerjanya itu.

"Dia mengidap AIDS setelah seseorang membuatnya pingsan dan menyuntikkan darah orang lain pengidap HIV saat kelas 2 SMA, aku menduganya sebagai pembalasan dendam. Setelah beberapa tahun, daya tahan tubuhnya semakin menurun dan tubuhnya sakit-sakitan. Setelah melalui berbagai macam pengobatan, dan perawatan di berbagai rumah sakit ternama—yang hasilnya tak berpengaruh besar, dokter angkat tangan dan menetapkan kematiannya. Haha, dan dugaan mereka tepat."

Rio tertawa hambar, tatapan matanya kosong. Asano yang duduk di seberang meja terdiam. Untunglah restoran yang mereka kunjungi tengah sepi karena ini bukan waktunya makan siang untuk para pekerja kantoran maupun buruh.

"Rio, kau masih belum melupakannya?" tanyanya ragu.

"Bukan belum, tapi aku tak bisa. Shuu, melupakan orang yang amat-sangat dicintai itu mustahil lho." ucap Rio menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Asano mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas berisi jus stroberi. Ada rasa sakit yang teramat di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku membantumu melupakannya?"

"Eh?"

Asano menarik wajah wanita pirang itu, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinganya, membisikkan sesuatu yang tak pernah Rio kira sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang Asano berusaha katakan dengan penuh keberanian, namun hanya dibalas dengan diam oleh sang wanita. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi hingga makan siang mereka selesai.

Keduanya melangkah keluar restoran. Rio berpamitan kepada Asano setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menjauhi Asano muda yang menatap nanar punggungnya. Asano masih memandangi kepergian Rio ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Soal yang tadi, maaf Shuu, aku tidak bisa, tapi terimakasih."

Ucapannya lirih dan Rio tersenyum. Asano menyadarinya, itu bukan senyum kesedihan yang biasa wanita itu tampakkan kepada setiap orang, tapi itu senyum penuh ketulusan. Seketika ingin rasanya Asano menangis meski dalam diam.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

 **Terimakasih buat para reader 'Thank You and Goodbye', berkat kebingungan kalianlah sequel ini lahir. Khususnya buat Maicchi yang dapet tawaran spesial ini (bener lho, kalo Maicchi minta jelasin lewat PM, nggak bakalan ada cerita ini) :3**

 **Oh iya, yang rada penasaran, Karma ngambil jurusan hukum di universitas yang sama dengan Rio.**

 **Semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di fic sebelumnya, wahai reviewers yaaah. Bye byeee.**

— **anoo, nggak perlu sequel lagi kan?**


End file.
